Minimum Truths, Maximum Dares!
by ninjapixistix
Summary: All of the flock plus some other, minor characters are being 'forced' to play Truth or Dare. Hilarity will ensue! Friendships tested! Donuts eaten! Wait, that was MY donut,ANGEL! GIVE IT BACK!-Comes in script and story form-T for themes and language!


I do not own Maximum Ride. This is the version for those of you who like T or D in script form, more...simplified. Skip the bold if you want it in story form!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Hello,dearest patrons!<strong>

**Iggy: Who are you talking to?**

**Me:*turns around to face the MR cast* You, silly little blind boy!**

**Iggy:*rolls eyes***

**Me:I know you're all wondering why you're here-**

**Angel:OMGEZZY,CAN YOU READ MINDS,TOO?**

**Me:No. And it's not nice to interrupt people. In the time out chair! *points to broken down chair in the dark corner***

**Angel:That's the time out chair? I always thought it was just Iggy's special chair...* shrugs and walks away* **

**Max:Why are we here?**

**Me:To play truth or dare, silly!**

**Fang: Please stop calling us silly.**

**Me:*dark corner moment* You...what have you done?**

**Fang:*puts hand up* Watch out, we got a cutter over here!**

**Me:*smiles and turns to Iggy* Iggy, truth or dare?**

**Iggy: Is that why we're here?**

**Nudge: No, Iggy, we're here to enjoy Fang's verbal skills.**

**Iggy:*mumbles something inaudible* Dare.**

**Me: I dare you to... describe what Nudge looks like!**

**Iggy: This is cruel.**

**Nudge:*tilts head and shakes chains tying her to a chair* No shit, Sherlock.**

**Iggy:*mumbles something else* She has scene hair, blonde bangs, looks kinda like a girl I used to know, Christina Grimmie, and has mocha skin. Wearing all purple today, from my big skater sneakers to her Phoenix Suns hat. Has color-changing eyes. Consider your minds blown.**

**Everyone:*mind blown***

**Iggy:*turns to Jeb* Truth or dare?*excited***

**Jeb:Truth.**

**Iggy:*thinks* Oh,um, I ask you to truthfully do this dare!**

**Jeb: *points to Iggy* CHEATER!**

**Iggy:*smiles like the devil* All's fair in revenge and Iggy. I dare you to try to get Dr.M to lay you.**

**Max: Not my mama!*whispering* The images...*assumes fetal position* The Voice is back!**

**Fang: What is it saying?**

**Max:*takes earphones out* Huh? Oh, no-*shows him her iPod screen* The TV Show The Voice is back!**

**Fang:Oy vey...**

**Dr.M:*appears from no where* Hola!**

**Jeb:*swallows* Hey, sexy. Remember that time in the closet when we made Max?**

**Max: Oh, my god! *starts puking***

**Iggy and Nudge:*rolling on the floor laughing* **

**Gazzy and Angel: *tilts heads* I don't get it.**

**Dr.M: No sexytime. But when you grow a pair, you can call me back. *mysteriously disappears* **

**Nudge:*high fives Iggy* Best...Dare...Ever!**

**Max: Tee hee. That's my mommy!**

**Ella:*mysteriously appears* Don't forget about me!**

**Nudge: *mumbles something about wishing how she could***

**Me: Be nice!**

**Nudge: Whatever.**

**Me: Well, damn then. Nudge, truth or dare?**

**Iggy:*points to himself* But it was my turn and-**

**Nudge: Dare.**

**Angel: How come she doesn't have to sit in this ratchet-y old chair?**

**Nudge: Cause I'm a G.**

**Me: I dare you sit in Iggy's lap until otherwise told.**

**Nudge:*blows her blonde bangs up her face and walks over to Iggy, casually plopping a squat in his lap and putting on some purple Neffs that were around her neck***

**Iggy:*blushes***

**Ella:*fuming***

* * *

><p>That was like a really short version of the actual story. Here's the long, written version of that ^. Enjoy! I do not own Maximum Ride. This was like 6 pages on Open Office, Times New Roman, 12. You have been warned. XD!<p>

* * *

><p>Max did not actually know where she was. She remembered-vaguely- a girl with a smooth hazel-highlighted black bob-in a ponytail- with piercing amber eyes pushing something into her vein. Was she high? Was it heroin? Max quickly shook the thoughts from her head- when you were high, unicorns were everywhere... Why does she know this...?<p>

The same girl Max remembered from earlier came in through a-of course- rainbow door. Looking around, the avian hybrid realized the whole room was quite colorful, splashed and splattered everywhere was multiple shades of paint. She saw that the others had already came to, and felt bad, due to the fact she was _leader. _Some job I'm doing, the hawk mix thought sourly.

The girl, with a perfect smile on her face, smiled towards a wall, "Hello, dearest patrons!" Max raised an eyebrow and started plotting how long it would take to get out of the chains binding her to the sofa chair.

"Who are you talking to?" Iggy asked with a mix of sarcasm,concern, and amusement in his voice. The girl quickly whipped around, to face them. Max noted how her skin was tan naturally. She must be Hispanic, Max thought, We have something in common! A blush crept on to the girls face.

"You,silly little blind boy!" The girl tried to play it off. Max could hear Nudge failing to suppress her laughs to the side of her. Max surveyed her surrounding more. The circle went(from left to right)-

Max

Nudge

Fang

Gazzy

Angel

Iggy( right across from Max)

Ari

Jeb

Ella

Dylan

Maya( next to Max)

Max signed. This was gonna be a long day. She struggled against the chains until there a cackle illuminating from Nudge's mouth. "Resistance is futile." The African-American girl said darkly.

Whoa.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here-" Angel interrupted the girl quickly, bouncing from excitement.

"OMGEEZY," _WTF _looks spread across everyone's faces. "CAN YOU READ MINDS,TOO?" Oh, sweet little Angel, everyone thought at the same time.

"No. And it's not nice to interrupt people. TO THE TIME OUT CHAIR!" The kidnapper screamed, randomly pointing to a ratchet-y looking chair in the corner. Pieces of wood peeled off every corner, and Angel was sure sitting on it would give her a splinter in a...premature area. "That's the time out chair?" She stalled desperately. "I always thought it was just Iggy's special chair." Running out of excuses and every eye glued to her, Angel shrugged and walked towards the chair.

"Why are we here?" Max asked in a strong voice that would've scared most 11-year-old girls, but this one just laughed.

"To play truth or dare, silly!" The girl brushed it off, offering out tanned hand with curved nails.

"I'm Stevi, but you can call me Vi, if you must." She snapped her hand back and smiled again.

"Please stop calling us silly." Fang stated blandly. Half of the Vi's face seemed to mend with the darkness of a corner.

"You...," She said, her voice filled with disbelief and hate. "What have you done?" Fang put his hands up in a 'no hands' motion. "Watch out, we got a cutter over here!" Stevi smiled at Iggy, completely ignoring Fang's comment. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Oh,is that why we're here?"Iggy asked,clueless, making Stevi roll her eyes and Nudge add, "No,Iggy, we're here to enjoy Fang's verbal skills." Quite sarcastically, one might say. Iggy mumbled something inaudible under his breath, the word "Dare." among them.

"I dare you to..." Vi trailed off in thought, tapping her fingers chronologically on her elbow. " Describe what Nudge looks like!"

"This is cruel." Iggy said blandly, glaring dagger's in Vi's general direction. Nudge jiggled the chains that bound her, as if to prove a point. "No shit, Sherlock." She muttered, just loud enough for only Iggy to hear. He once again mumbled something non-English sounding under his breath and took a deep one. "She has scene hair, blonde bangs, looks kinda like a girl I used to know, Christina Grimmie, and has mocha skin. Is wearing all purple, starting at her big,graffiti lettered skater sqneaker that say Osiris to her skinny jeans to her 'I Heart Nerds' Domo shirt, to her Phoenix Suns hat. Except her black,cropped, black leather jacket. You may be blown away."

"That's what she said!" Nudge exclaimed, uninfluenced by Iggy's genius.

Minds: So Blown!

Iggy was suddenly bouncing in his chair, would've flown right up to the moon,if it hadn't been for the whole "tied to a chair" thing. "Jeb, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Iggy deflated then inhaled greatly, getting hyper again.

"I want you to truthfully answer this dare-"

"CHEATER!" Jeb screamed in a very child-like manner. Iggy smirked.

"All's fair in revenge and Iggy. I dare you to try and get Dr.M to lay you." Max's face twisted into one of horror

"Not my mama!" She suddenly started whispering and rocking in the fetal position. "The images...The Voice is back!"

"What is it saying?" Fang asked, voice filled with romantic concern. Max then removed seemingly invisible earbuds from her...ears,duh! Dirty minded!

"Wha-? Oh, no," Max tilted her iPhone screen ever so slightly so Fang could see it over her shoulder. " The TV show, The Voice, is back." The emo boy slapped his forehead and sighed. "Oy vey..." He whispered as he watched Max watch the previously mentioned show intently. Then Dr. Martinez appeared out of seemingly no where. Iggy heard Jeb swallow a lump in his throat and let out quietly: "Hey sexy. Remember that closet, where we made Maximum?" Max was repeating the term "Oh My Good Ba-Jesus!", but Nudge and Iggy were dying laughing on the ground. Gazzy and Angel had their head's tilted slightly, making them look very innocent. "I don't get it." They stated simultaneously. Fang was no where to be found, but Dr. Martinez finally spoke up.

"No sexy time. But when you grow a pair, you can call me back." The Hispanic lady disappeared in a puff of blinding smoke. Nudge wiped a tear from her eye and high-fived Iggy. "Best...Dare...Ever!"

Other comments followed:

"Tee hee, that's my mommy."

"I still don't get!"

"Stop saying things at the same time as me!"

"I'll pound your face in!"

"Don't forget about me!" Ella shouted, free from her chains.

"But-how-and-HELP US!" Ella quickly got to work amidst her older sister's cries for help. In a few minutes they were all ready.

"I still wanna play." Angel pouted, executing a perfect Bambi face at Max.

"Fine." And then everyone who was in the room proceeded to sit back down in their previous order. Nudge was mumbling something about wishing she could forget Ella-forever. Or something like that. Whatever she said lead to Vi's next statement.

"Be nice."

"Whatever." The mocha girl countered, waving the host off.

"Well, damn,then. Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nudge said boldly, tucking her iPhone away in a skinny jeans pocket.

"I dare you to sit in Iggy's lap until otherwise told." Nudge let a breath escape from her mouth, causing her bangs to flip up. She waited for the secure touch of her hair covering her left eye. Afterwords, she casually got up and plopped a squat in Iggy's lap, like she did it all the time. She gently placed her purple Neff headphones on her...ears, dirty minded people! And the volume was BLASTED to ONE HUNDRED... Iggy looked like a ripe tomato, and all the while, Ella was grinding her teeth together in anger.

That's very bad for your dental hygiene, you know.

* * *

><p>If you have a dare to submit, be my guest! Make them rated R, if you want!<p>

Over and Outie,

-ninja


End file.
